The Buena Vista Novel
The Buena Vista Novel (also known as The Enchanted Forest) is a 53 chapter novel based on the series with the same name and based on a screenplay by Columbia Lego. It follows the events of the Buena Vista series. But the novel has a few differences. Synopsis The story follows the adventures of Twilight Sparkle the Pony and Spike the Dragon as they face the dangers of The Enchanted Forest. Along the way - they befriended a spoiled but good hearted llama named Kuzco and encountered a pair of wanted criminals who are known as Snips and Snails. Twilight Spike and Kuzco also encountered different kinds of humans and animals. Plot The story begins in The Enchanted Forest that took place somewhere in England. Kuzco the Llama used to be very special friends with a lion named Simba. But circumstances drove them apart. Twilight Sparkle the Pony was orphaned after her parents saved her from a pack of wolves and allowed them to eat them. Twilight was rescued by Bagheera the Panther who became her mentor. Twilight also adopted an abandoned baby dragon and named him Spike. Ten years later - Twilight and Spike lived at an orphanage together. One day - Bagheera got the pair out of the orphanage and sent them off on a mission to rescue his old friend Winnie the Pooh. After they traveled to America - Twilight and Spike befriended Pooh who got lost with the little mouse Fievel Mousekewitz. With help from their friends the animals of The Enchanted Forest - Twilight and Spike defended Fievel from cats and he reunites with his family. Twilight and the animals traveled back to England. The Mousekewitz family moved in with them. Back in The Enchanted Forest - Bagheera sent his old friend Kuzco the Llama to take Twilight and Spike to a safe new home away from danger. Kuzco refused to be Twilight's new mentor. But after being chased by Timberwolves and jaguars - Spike and the animals rescued the llama. Kuzco changed his mind and went on a series of misadventures with Twilight and Spike. They went to stay at kind Widow Tweed's farm. As they traveled through The Enchanted Forest - Twilight Spike and Kuzco battled pirates - wolf sheriffs - lion princes - poachers - rat professors - sith lords - hyenas and Scar the Lion who is Kuzco's old enemy. After Scar was defeated - Kiara the Lioness was engaged to her old friend Kovu. Twilight and her friends also encountered Miss Bianca - Robin Hood the Fox and The Jedi Warriors. Months later - Twilight Spike and Kuzco went on new misadventures with Robin Hood's son Tod who befriended Amos Slade's hound dog Copper. After a battle with the wicked Lord Maliss - Twilight magically changed from a unicorn to an alicorn. After She rescued Launchpad McQuack from danger - Twilight had an agruement with Kuzco. After the llama scolded the pony - She ran away. Ashamed - Kuzco tried to find Twilight. After Spike Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash rescued him from danger - Kuzco finds Twilight and they embraced. Twilight transformed back into a unicorn. Weeks after they moved out of Tweed's farm - Twilight Spike and Kuzco went to stay with the heroic Tommy Oliver at his house. After an adventure - Twilight called Tommy Daddy - much to his amazement. Seven years later - Twilight encountered the vain Prince Blueblood who forced her to marry him. But Spike Tommy and Kuzco came to Twilight's rescue. Kuzco battled Prince Blueblood and defeated him. Months later - Kuzco and Tommy allowed Twilight and Spike to be adopted by two friendly married horses who lived in a house on a hill. Tommy and Kuzco promised Twilight and Spike they will see each other again. Weeks later - Kuzco met Flash Sentry the pegasus who fell in love with Twilight. Flash and Kuzco encountered the two unicorns Snips and Snails who lived inside of Big Ben. Snips and Snails planned their revenge on Twilight who had ruined their schemes. After a battle - Kuzco and Flash are about to be destroyed by Snips and Snails. But Snips and Snails are later defeated. The next day at the house on the hill - Flash Sentry told Twilight he loved her. After the ponies kissed - Twilight transformed back into an alicorn. Spike happily watched as the couple flew through the forest together. Kuzco tried to tell Twilight that they are best friends. But he failed to catch up with her. Meanwhile - Twilight came back and she embraced Kuzco. He realized that he and Twilight will always be best friends. Chapters *The Animals of The Forest *The Mission *The Enemy *Animals to The Rescue *The Llama *New Friends *Kuzco's Promise *Adventure in The Forest *Journey to Nottingham *The Escape *The Duo *The Pursuit *Best Friends *Thorn Valley *Return of An Old Friend *Friendship and Love *Enter Hugo *Adopted *The Monkey King *Running Away *The Jedi *Hugo Escapes *London Town *The Chase *The Village *Jedi Hugo *Kiara and The Fraggles *Scar's Plot *Enter Tod *The Fox Chase *The Reunion *Forest Showdown *Lord Maliss *Twilight's Victory *Snips and Snails *Launchpad to The Rescue *Not Friends Anymore *Kuzco Reformed *Enter Tommy Oliver *Pet Pony *Fraggle Temple *Welcome to The Forest *Searching for Fraggles *The Green Ranger *Twilight in Love? *The Great Animal *Pooh vs Hook *Enter Flash Sentry *Twilight's Engagement *Funny Friends *Twilight is Adopted *The Revenge *Twilight's Romance Cast of Characters *Twilight Sparkle - The main protagonist. She was a unicorn who is the adopted owner of Spike the Dragon. Twilight fell in love with a pegasus named Flash Sentry. *Spike - The deuteragonist. He was Twilight's adopted pet baby dragon and her sidekick. *Kuzco - The tritagonist. He was a spoiled but good hearted llama who is friends with Twilight and Spike. In the end of the novel - Kuzco and Flash Sentry prevented Snips and Snails from taking over the forest. Kuzco also realized that he and Twilight will always be the best of friends. *Launchpad McQuack - The comic relief character. He was a childlike but well meaning duck who is friends with the animals of the forest. *Prince Blueblood - The main antagonist. He was the horse who tried to force Twilight to marry him twice. But He was killed by Kuzco who sent him crashing into a mountain. The Prince was never heard from again. *Snips and Snails - The secondary antagonists. They are a pair of unicorns who served as Twilight's arch enemies. *Scar - The tertiary antagonist. He was a menacing lion who is Mufasa's brother - Simba's uncle and Kiara's great uncle. He is also Kuzco's old enemy. *Kiara - The supporting protagonist. She was a free spirited lioness who is Simba and Nala's daughter. She was childhood friends with Kovu who used to be on Scar's side. After Kovu reformed - He and Kiara are married and later had a cub. Kiara is also friends with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. *Tod - The anti hero. He is a fox who is the son of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Tod is also best friends with Copper. See also *Twilight Sparkle (The Buena Vista Novel) *Spike (The Buena Vista Novel) *Kuzco (The Buena Vista Novel) *Launchpad McQuack (The Buena Vista Novel) *Prince Blueblood (The Buena Vista Novel) *Snips and Snails (The Buena Vista Novel) *Scar (The Buena Vista Novel) *Kiara (The Buena Vista Novel) *Tod (The Buena Vista Novel) *The Enchanted Forest Category:Fantasy Novels Category:Novels about Animals Category:Novels based on Shows Category:Novels based on Films Category:Adventure Novels